Forever
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have burst into tears that one night when he saw the first of his husbands gray hairs growing in but he did, and now Spidey was making a horrible decision, Wade just hoped he could make it in time to stop it.


Deadpool ran down the hall of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, not bothering to even make note of those jumping out of his way, he was all to focused on getting to the lab/clinic. He couldn't let this happen, not to his baby boy, not to Peter. Wade shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have burst into tears that one night when he saw the first of his husbands gray hairs growing in but he did, and now Spidey was making a horrible decision, Wade just hoped he could make it in time to stop it, but the fear was already sinking in.

Finally the mercenary arrived, flinging the door open with out so much as the tiniest warning, calling out his lovers name.

"Peter!" The brunettes head snapped up to meet his husbands gaze, along with the rest of the room that turned at the sudden shout.

"God damn it Deadpool, you can't just barge in like that, what if we where in the middle of the operation." Wolverine scolded, though Wade payed him no mind. The merc with a mouth approached the operation able his lover sat on as he ripped off his mask. Peter only managed a light, slightly apologetic smile.

"Is it to late, did you..."

"It's done." Peter confirmed, causing the mercenary's heart to sink as his stomach churn, almost like he was about to puke. Wade slumped to his knees in front of the brunette in defeat. It was to late, it was over, Peter ruined his life and it was all his fault.

"Well we're not quite sure yet, we still need to check to see if everything settled correctly." Said Jean as she approached, with a scalpel in hand. "You want to test it out?" She asked. Part of Wade didn't want to check, to just sit and believe it didn't work out and there was still a chance. Never the less, Peter held out his wrist to the awaiting woman. He took a deep breath as Jean pressed that sharp, cold metal to his wrist, then hissed as it sliced through his skin. The instinctive protective part of Wade grabbed his husbands waist to trying and comfort his pain as blood began to ooze from the wound. Then conformation struck as the bleeding soon stopped, the skin knitting itself back together before all the curious eyes, much to Wade's disappointment.

"Damn it." Wade breathed as he pulled his lover closer, resting his head on the younger's lap as tears began to form. Peter was quick to start gently petting his husbands bald head as an excepting smile sat on his lips. "Idiot, do you know what you've done?"

"Yep, I just upgraded my heeling factor." Peter attempted a light tone but Wade wasn't having it.

"No, you just doomed your self."

"Doomed seems a little dramatic."

"Peter!" Wade shot, showing that this was one of extremely rare instances where the merc with a mouth did not want to joke. "You just injected yourself with internal life! Your gonna be stuck on this stupid earth forever!" Wade said, lifting his head to reveal tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"That's okay."

"It's not okay! You don't understand how much it hurts to be stuck in limbo like this. To watch your friends grow old, have families, and have them all die while your stuck here. It's torture."

"And I was supposed to let you go through that alone?" Peter snapped, causing Wade to back off a little, though he still clung to his husbands waist. "You said it yourself that night you noticed my gray hairs, that it would be agony to watch me grow old and die while you're left behind yet again. I can't take you with me to the after life, nor could I sit with my guilty conscious for seeking out a way to kill you just so we could stay together." Peter cupped his husbands wet cheeks and lifted his head slightly. "But now I can keep that promise I made to you, that no matter what happened in the past or what will happen to the future, even if I'm the only one crazy enough to do it, I'll stick with you, forever."

* * *

I hope this made you feel feels, that was the intent.

I was thinking about how it's kind of sad that Wolverine and Deadpool are stuck in this state of living forever because of the healing factor. Then it got even more sad when I realized that even if Peter fell in love with Wade, marred him, he would still grow old and die some day. How could he take that, how could Wade handle watching the one man that never gave up on him leave. How could Peter let that happen?

So after months of begging Wolverine, Peter had an operation to gain the same healing abilities as them. Now he's stuck, with having to watch Mary Jain have her family and die without him. To never have a true family. And if you support Super family (aka Steve Rogers and Tony Stark as his parents.) he will have to watch his dad's die, and his dad's will go knowing that Peter will he stuck here or earth, forever.


End file.
